1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to pouring spouts. More particularly, the disclosure generally relates to a method and system for pouring liquid through a spout assembly couplable to a container.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
When transferring fluids from a container, typically it is necessary to attach a pouring spout to the container to prevent unwanted spillage. Such transfer methods are commonly used to deliver fluids (e.g., motor oil, antifreeze, transmission fluid, and gasoline) to a vehicle. FIG. 1 depicts a perspective view of a representation of an embodiment of a fluids (e.g., gas) container 100.
As of Jan. 10, 2009, all portable fuel containers are required to conform to two new regulations. Firstly fuel containers must meet new federal Mobile Source Air Toxic regulations, based on the California Air Resources Board's regulations. Secondly fuel containers must meet the requirements of the Children's Gasoline Burn Prevention Act. These new regulations do not apply to OSHA-approved metal safety containers, but rather to the common red plastic, portable gas cans. The regulations apply only to newly manufactured gasoline cans, and there is no requirement on the part of users to discard their existing cans or to upgrade, although the EPA provides informational resources for implementing community Gas Can Exchange Programs.
Currently available pouring spouts, which attempt to meet the new regulations, are many times difficult to use. The difficulty arises in that they appear to require applying pressure to a portion of the pouring spout using the container into which fuel is being transferred. This can be difficult to apply enough leverage against the portion of the spout and can be dangerous depending upon what type of container the fluids are being transferred to (e.g., is the container stable enough to use for leverage without tipping over or being damaged resulting in a spill).
Thus, there is a need for an improved pouring spout for a container to facilitate the easy and clean transfer of pourable materials from a container which complies with these new regulations.